Curiouser and Curiouser
by Corporal-Wasp
Summary: Alice Liddell is a girl with an unfortunate life, filled with unpleasant events and people. Within her last few moments, she is snatched by a rather intimidating rabbit man and thrown down a hole. No, this hole doesn't lead to Vegas. This, my dear reader, is Wonderland. But not the Wonderland you'd expect.


_She was quite envious of the scenery. Particularly the way the details, even the smallest of ones, worked together in a chaotically harmonious picture. She imagined herself to be a single white rose with tattered leaves and browning petals. Caterpillars climb up her stem and onto her leaves, chewing away at them. Deer walk by and trample her petals, wrinkling and cracking them badly. A branch has grown out directly over top of her, depriving her of the needed water and sunlight. The bees fly by, pausing to snatch away her nectar and then move on to another poor flower. She hadn't complained once, only stood in silence as those around her greedily used her for their own selfish needs until she was reduced to merely a shell of her former self. Life was rough for the poor, poor flower._

The hazel-eyed girl opened her eyes, staring out at the familiar landscape. She stood atop a rusting metal stood, a frayed rope hanging limply in her left hand. Her right hand rested on the branch of a birch tree, her fingers tapping against the wood in thought. A light wind picked up and rustled the leaves of the tree, a few lone ones falling near her onto the ground. Her eyes followed the leaves as they fell to the ground, landing softly without a sound. She had always wondered how the leaves felt upon the descent from the tree, what their last thoughts were before they hit the ground. They couldn't be good, could they? Remorseful? Reminiscent? Whatever the case, she felt a pang of jealousy. Their deaths were so simple. They merely detached themselves from the branch and fluttered to the ground.

Human deaths weren't that simple. There will always be that moment of suffering: either from the actual pain or from the memories you are leaving behind. Human suicide was even more complex. There were the months of planning, figuring the perfect way to die. Maybe an overdose would work? No, hanging would suit her just fine. There was the little time to tie up loose ends. She told everyone she was going on a trip, a trip with an unknown return date. That wasn't exactly a lie. Her soul leaving her body would be a trip, and she hadn't a clue when she would be back.

She clutched the rope in her palm, feeling the rough fiber rub against her skin. She almost couldn't believe it was time. It was almost saddening. She wouldn't much miss her family, her friends either. She would however miss the scenery and she felt, or more so hoped, that the scenery would miss her. Maybe her soul would take the birch tree as a vessel so she could stare out at the scenery for eternity. What a beautiful death that would be. The thought brought a small grin to her face.

She tied the rope into a noose, almost absent-mindlessly. She had practiced this for a few weeks now. It would've been troublesome if she couldn't figure out how to tie a noose. When the noose was as close to perfect as it was going to get, she tied the other end to the branch above her: her hands trembling slightly as she did so. She was frightened to die but didn't want to live on this damned earth any longer. It was now or never.

Upon putting her head through the noose, a white-headed figure darted through the grass below her. It looked to be a man. She raised a questioning eyebrow, taking her head out of the noose and climbing off of the stool. She looked around, searching for the white-headed man. She didn't quite know why she was so interested in this man. Probably just a distraction from what she was about to do. She raised her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're going insane, Alice. Literally and unpoetically insane" she mumbled to herself.

She turned back to the stool, raising her foot to climb atop it when she was picked up in one swift motion. She widened her eyes and looked up at her captor. The man looked to be in his twenties. He had short, shaggy white hair with white rabbit ears protruding from his scalp. He wore glasses with golden accents, whether it was real gold or not she wasn't quite sure. He wore a red checkered coat that was stiff to the touch.

The man held her out in front of him, his hardened golden eyes fixed onto her frightened hazel ones. His gloved hand clutched her waist almost painfully, his ear twitching ever so slightly. His mouth was pressed into a thin line.

A few tense moments passed before the girl began to struggle out of his grasp. "Who the hell are you?" she said, putting as much force behind her words as she could to conceal her fright.

The rabbit-eared man only tightened his grip, his eyes narrowing. "You know who I am, Alice" he growled, breaking his silence.

Alice began to open her mouth to say something but closed it hesitantly. She studied his face, trying to recall some memory of this man. When her eyes met his eyes, she almost flinched. Beneath the hardened exterior, his eyes were almost pleading and so full of passion. "I...I don't know who you are. I'm sorry" she said carefully.

A flicker of sadness crossed his face but was soon replaced by a sort of angrier poker face. He slung the girl over his shoulder with ease and began walking away from the birch tree and towards an area she had never been too. "My name is Peter White, stupid girl" he said.

The brown haired girl pounded her fists against Peter's back, "Let me down" she shouted, "and don't call me stupid!" She began kicking her legs as well in hopes he would let her down. She paused a moment, raising her eyes to the birch tree that was fleeting from her view. She reached out a hand towards it, halfway expecting it to reach its branches towards her and save her.

"Quit struggling," he said, never breaking stride as he was attacked by her fists. He slowed his pace and then stopped, holding Alice out in front of him once more. He fixed his gaze on her eyes once more.

Alice furrowed her brow, averting her eyes from his. "That's creepy, you know?" she muttered, looking down and then widening her eyes. She was being held over a giant, seemingly endless hole. She attempted to grab Peter's shoulders so she could pull herself away from the hole but he evaded her grasp. "Don't let go. Please, don't let go" she said, letting fright flood her tone.

Peter widened his eyes at her first sentence and turned to the side, hiding a small grin. He then turned back to her with the same harsh expression. "I'm going to let go. You are in no danger" he said, beginning to remove his hands from her waist.

She grabbed at his hands, desperate for something to hang onto. "Please don't, I'm scared" she said, tears springing to her eyes. "Just put me on the ground and leave me alone, I told you I don't know who you are"

Peter let go, looking down as Alice descended down the hole. He bent his ears back as her terrified shrieks filled the air around him. "Unpleasant," he murmured, stepping forward and tumbling down the hole as well.


End file.
